miraculousladybugfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Olfik21/Odnajdę swoją miłość
Witam! :) To nowe opko w moim wykonaniu .' Nie będzie''' ono kontynuacją popszedniego Losy Miraculum (zapraszam). Tamte opko dobiega końca a nowe w drodzę... Tu jest prolog... Wpisy wychodzić będą we WTORKI i W PIĄTKI (przynajmniej sie postaram). Ten plan tyczy się następnego tydodnia od 16.05.16r. ... To jest prolog jak już mówiłam... CO do wakacyjnej serii pewnie pojawi się w czerwcu lub początkiem lipca...(to wakacyjne będzie kontynułacją Losy Miraculum... narazie muszę zastopować z weselutkimi opowiadaniami bo już mi się chce żygać... i będą teraz dramaty, płacz i rozpacz... No cóż ...)No już nie przedłużam i liczę na wasze opinię. Dziękuje za uwagę. :)'' _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Odnajdę swoją miłość Prolog (9.05.16) Kiedyś byłam Marinette. To już minęło. Marinette wszystko runęło… tego jednego dnia. W Paryżu działy się paranormalne zdarzenia. To wszystko była jej wina. Opuściła Paryż i zamieszkała w spokojnych Chinach. Zostawiła wszystkich jej bliskich. Szukali jej bardzo długo. Wykorzystały to złe duchy, które tylko szukały zła i rozpaczy za utraconą osobą. Zbyt dużo ludzi cierpiało. Zjawy paranienormalne to zauważyły. Duchy otwarły nad miastem bramę do Hadesu. Dobre dusze zostały porywane. Złe panowały w tym też Władca Ciem . Na ulicach leżeli konający ludzie. Wszystko było czarne i szare. Pewnego dnia do Miasta Duchów przyjechała kolorowa, pełna życia dziewczyna imieniem Haja. Pomagała ludziom i sprowadzała innych by pomogli miastu wstać na nogi. Nikt oprucz Czarnego Kota nie bronił Paryżu. Ale on też był zrozpaczony po utracie Biedronki. -Ja jestem taki głupi… - powiedział … -Kocie nie prawda jesteś wspaniały… i o wiele odważniejszy od Biedronki … - odrzekła Haja. -Ty nic nie rozumiesz – powiedział odpychając ją… i płacząc- Ja…. Ja ją kochałem… -Jeśli kogoś kochasz pozwól mu odejść. – zacytowała -Ty nadal nic nie rozumiesz … - powiedział zrozpaczony…- ona odeszła.. kto wie czy nie zmarła. Do tego straciłem moją przyjaciółkę.., Marinette… - na ta myśl rozmarzył się- ona … ona była taka podobna do Biedronki… ją również kochałem… straciłem obie…. Straciłem matkę… Ojciec odszedł na złą stronę mocy… Ja ja tęsknię z nimi… Ja… ja….- ciągnął dalej- ja nie mam nikogo… -Przecież masz mnie- powiedziała przytulając Kota… -Dziękuję… - powiedział cicho. ~Po kilku latach~ Paryż wstał na nogi. Uliczki były nadal pełne ludzi. Ale na nich wciąż brakowało mu jego przyjaciół, którzy zmarli… To oni zapełniali całe jego życie. To właśnie nim tyle zawdzięczył. Haja była jego dziewczynom i wiedziała, że jest on Kotem. Z wszystkim się pogodził , ale jedna zguba wciąż nie dawała mu spać po nocach i to właśnie przez nią był nie do końca sobą… Kochał Haję ale po … po przyjacielsku… To nie było tak mocne uczucie co względem Marinette czy też jago upragnionej Biedronki. Wierzył głęboko w sercu , że one są gdzieś daleko w wielkim świecie… Był tego pewien… -Wiesz … - zaczęła Haja- może chciałbyś polecieć ze mną do mojej znajomej projektantki do Chin..?- zapytała -Z chęciom…- jak zwykle się zgadzał… chciał nie zwiedzić tylko chciał szukać Marinette i Biedronki. Ta propozycja była idealna bo wiedział doskonale że rodzina Marinette pochodzi z Chin. Nie chciał sam jej szukać… Nie chciał zostawić Haji samej… tyle dla niego zrobiła … ale nadal kochał Marinette i Biedronke, tak samo pałającą z jego głodnego ich miłości serca… ~Tymczasem w Chinach~ -Marinette !! – krzyczał głos zza pleców wychodzącej z pracy dorosłej projektantki mody… -Tak.?- powiedziała poważnie -Jutro przyjeżdżają do mnie znajomi i mogę być nieobecna w pracy… wtedy masz nie zastąpić… -Jasne szefowo..- powiedziała uśmiechając się do swojej przyjaciółko-szefowej w pracy… Poszła do swojego mieszkania w Chongqing , przechadzając się długimi ciekawymi tętniącymi życiem ulicami tego wielkiego miasta… Naprawdę dużoo czasu spędziąm nad pisaniem tego... _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Rozdział 1 (17.05.16.) Lżej na duchu... OGŁOSZENIA!! W piątek jade na wycieczkę i nie jestem pewna czy uda mi się przygotować kolejny rozdział . Napisze go dziś na zupełnym braku weny... EHH... mogła bym sobie wyobrazić że ją nadal posiadam ale to nie to samo co ją czuć.... Brak weny od pewnego czasu mi dokucza.... Źle ze mną... Pochłoneła mnie nauka i nowe wspaniałe książki do czytania... Po za tym wiecie konkursy, prace, gazetki szkolene itp... zwykłe życie nastolatki.... Musiałam to napisać bo jak już mówiłam nie jestem przekonana czy w piątek coś wrzucę ... Zapraszam do wyrażania opini na temat mojej pracy ... To naprawdę podnosi mnie na duchu do dalszej Wikiowej Działalności, jeśli mogę to tak nazwać... No to Zapraszam serdecznie.... ~W Paryżu ~ Od kilku lat Biedronką Paryża jest Haja. Starej Biedronki ludzie wręcz nie nienawidzą. Mają ją za oszustkę i kłamczuchę. Na miejscu gdzie kiedyś stał pomnik Biedronki i Kota stoi pomnik Haji i Kota. W całym Paryżu pierwsze imię na liście popularności w 2023 roku imię to właśnie Haja. Stała się symbolem szczęścia , pomocy i ratunku… Biedronka została okrzyknięta symbolem strachu, zła i kłamstwa. Czarny Kot został okrzyknięty symbolem wojowniczej postawy, męstwa i nadziei . Jednak zło nie było do końca pokonane. Co z demonami (w tłumaczeniu na serialowy język Akumami) Czarny Pan nie został pokonany… Co prawda od kilku lat nie wypuszcza Akum, gdyż jemu zależy na ich miraculach a nie na ich tożsamościach . Ani Biedronki , ani Marinette nie spotkasz w tym mieście. Bez nich miasto nich miasto było zwykłym szarym prostackim miastem bez miłości i nadziei na lepszy dzień . Przynajmniej dla Adriena. Ciągle gdy przychodził na grób swojego przyjaciela opowiadał i tym jak bardzo mu ich brakuje. Z ‘duchem’ a raczej grobem Aliy rozmawiał o tym że gdyby nie jego niepohamowana miłość do Biedronki i jego bezuczuciowe podejście do Marinette prawdopodobnie wszyscy z czwórki by żyli… Jak zwykle się obwiniał. Jak co dzień rozmawiał z nimi w myślach i czuł na duszy że lżej mu gdy o tym z nimi rozmawia. Pewnie Haja poczuła by się urażona gdybym z nią rozmawiał na takie tematy. Ale od jutra nie mógł czynić tego codziennie. Wyjeżdzał z Hają do Chin na tydzień… Z kim będzie rozmawiał przez ten okres czasu. Chciał szukać zaginionych, chciał je znaleźć.. .Ale trudno było mu się rozstać z tak ważnym dla niego miastem. Tu poznał przyjaciół, tu był bohaterem, tu zakochał się w Biedronce, i tu zranił Marinette… Tu uczynił tak wiele i tak dobrego… i też i złego… Ranił ludzi… był złym prostackim nastolatkiem . To wynikało z jego podświadomości, ciągle czuł się jakby sam winien byłby temu co stało się przez laty. Po długim ciągnącym się dniu, w którym miał opuścić miasto. po raz ostatni przyszedł pożegnać przyjaciół … Czuł że to jego ostatni dzień w tym mieście i tym szarym świecie. To było odczuwalne w kościach. Cały drżał na myśl, że już za kilka godzin opuści to miasto na co najmniej tydzień … Mimo, że nawiasem mówiąc był to dla przeciętnych ludzi bardzo krótki wyjazd, to jednak dla niego była to cała długa wieczność. Poprzez stratę bliskich nauczył okazywać uczucia bardzo wyraźnie i prosto z mostu. Dzięki Biedronce nauczył się tak okazywać uczucia… Może gdyby wtedy jej to powiedział dziś miałby rodzinę i przyjaciół, teściów i kochających oraz wspierających rodziców . Może Biedronka kim kol wiek jest pomogła by mu odnaleźć matkę i zmienić ojca. Teraz musi jej szukać. To był jego życiowy cel. Znaleźć ukochane osoby… _____________________________________________________________________________________________ ~Rozdział (nie wiem który nie sprawdziałam ) Proszę bardzo ! Next i to po męczącej wycieczce ! Ale nie żałuje było fajnie! WENA złapana na łonie natury jak widać się przydała i znowu cukier wskaczył mi do głowy na razie z niego nie korzystałam ale zamierzam bo wdałam się ostatnio w ROMANSE ! Tak ja też nie mogę uwierzyć ! Życzę miłego czytania ! '' Nastała godzina rozdzielenia Paryża od Adriena. Na lotnisku siedzieli wraz z Hają już od dwóch godzin a on nie przemówił ani słowem. Trzymał się Haji gdyż ta była mistrzynią jeśli chodzi o podróżowanie w odległe kraje. W sumie jechał w nieznane. Tereny zupełnie inne można by powiedzieć ‘dziwne’ . Po prostu różniące się sporo od kultury europejskiej. Wsiedli do samolotu. Haja nie pytała co się stało, ponieważ bywał taki od kilku miesięcy. ~Haja~ -Pewnie zastanawia się co będzie jeśli znowu pojawi się WC- pomyślała w kierunku zamyślonego Adriena zerkającego przez okno na malutki świat , który z dołu wydaje się być nieskończony. Odwróciła się spokojnie pijąc kawę … -Kim jest twoja przyjaciółka? – zapytał z ciekawością cieknącą z niego jak po solidnym zmoczeniu. -Jest projektantką mody . Mieszka w Chongqingu . -Zupełnie przypadkiem- podkreślając znacząco słowo (mówił cicho)- z tamtego wspaniałego miasta pochodzi matka Ma…- ugryzł się w język, gdyż Haja nie wiedziała że pod pretekstem tego otóż tematu tak chętnie i bez zastanowienia z nią podróżuje. -Kto ? -Ma…. Tylda moja kuzynka….. – ciągnął mierząc z rumieńcami na policzkach w czarną , lśniącą podłogę. -Z chęcią ją odwiedzę . – powiedziała Haja która uwierzyła w tę historyjkę. -Ta..kk ja też- powiedział Adrien nadal wbijając wzrok w podłogę. -Wiesz gdzie mieszka ? – zapytała uradowana Haja, gdyż uwielbiała poznawać nowych ludzi. -Nie…. Nie wiem …. -Oh…. Jak to dobrze że w Chongqingu są odpowiednie służby ,które szukają ludzi z rodziny… -Przecież to niebezpieczne. Mogą wykorzystywać złodzieje podając się za rodzinę , kto wpada na takie pomysły?! – zapytał NIBY oburzony Adrien. Dzięki tej informacji mógł dowiedzieć się czy w tym mieście mieszka Marinette. -Mnie się pytasz . – powiedziała wzruszając ramionami z lekceważącą miną. Haja zmieniała się z dnia na dzień na bardziej samolubną i mniej uczynkową niż była.Ale co ciekawe tylko dla Adriena było to widoczne. Rozmowę przerwał głos hostessy -Wszystkich pasażerów prosimy o zapięcie pasów, lądujemy – z głośniczków odezwał się przyjemny głos kobiety. Podeszli do lądowania bez szwanku i już po chwili Haja goniła jak głupia do swojej kumpeli stojącej obok małej kawiarenki .. - Witaj Megi! – zawołała Haja pędząc z walizką po między chodzącymi ludźmi niczym torpeda. Adrien szedł spokojnie udając że nic nie widział. Gdy doszedł zaczęła się konwersacja. -Dzień dobry. –zaczął uśmiechając się do młodej kobiety -Dzień dobry – mówiła po chińsku wymieniając zdania z doskonale znającym chiński Adrienem. - Idziemy? – zapytała Haja która też umiała chiński . -Jasne …. – odpowiedziała projektantka z szerokim uśmiechem prowadząc przyjaciół do limuzyny -Wsiadajcie..- chciała zacząć rozmowę kiedy zadzwonił telefon i wyszła na chodnik by nie zanudzać znajomych nudną konwersacją przez telefon . Zrobiła to również po to by ich dziwne miny ‘o cóż może chodzić’ ją nie krępowały -Przepraszam … - po czym odebrała i zaczęła się rozmowa telefoniczna Słucham (Megi mamy awarię szynotoków z ubraniami! – krzyczała sami wiecie kto przez telefon) CO ?! Nie…. ! Na jutro miałam 100 zamówień koszul u Coco Chanelle … Dasz radę ręcznie je zszyć..?- pytała z promykiem nadziei (jest ich 34 , ale się postaram … Zastanę dłużej) Nie to nie ma sensu nie zdążysz. A u Coco nie ma spóźnień…. Dobra – dodała po chwili przerwy- wezwij czym prędzej mechaników… (Już wzywałam 30 minut temu ale nie przybyli) Bo mnie nie ma …. Będę za 10 minut ! Bay! – po czym się rozłączyła i pośpiesznie wsiadła do auta. -Uh.. zawsze jak mnie nie ma są w firmie przeboje … Na szczęście jest moja M … -Do kąt miłej pani ? – zapytał kierowca -Na (uwaga tu zmyślona w Chongqingu {chyba} , ale w Polsce istnieje) Jana Pawła II 18! -Kto dzwonił ? – zapytała Haja - Z pracy , asystentka … musimy tam czym prędzej jechać … bardzo przepraszam . -Nie masz za co … - powiedziała Haja – praca, ważna sprawa. Prawda ? -Jasne… - przytaknęliśmy my jej … _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Rozdział (nie wiem który ) (24.05.16) ''W niedziele jak widać nie próżnowałam i pisałam bo wena powróciła. Mam nadzieję że jesteście zadowoleni mimo wycieczki udało mi się wogóle odkopać w mozgu informacje o wrzuceniu wpisu.. Mało brakło a bym zapomniała... Ale na szczęście pamięć jeszcze mnie nie zawodzi i tada ! Oto wpis ! (troszkę któtki, ale jakże istotny) Przyjechaliśmy pod ogromny szklany budynek w samym centrum Chongqingu . Czas w limuzynie minął miło. Rozmawialiśmy o tym co będziemy robić podczas pobytu w tym mieście. Megi wysiadła pośpiesznie z limuzyny i gestem ruchu dłoni zaprosiła nas do środka. Weszliśmy do budynku tętniącego życiem i pracom. Tuż przy drzwiach czekała na nią jakaś młoda kobieta o czarnych włosach i piegach.Widać je było gdy się delikatnie odwróciła.Stała tyłem.Chwyciła Megi za rękę i już po chwili wbiegły do jakiegoś równie obszernego pomieszczenia jak wszystko inne tutaj. Nami zajęła się sekretarka . Zrobiła nam kawę i usadowiła w zacisznym, odciętym od hałasu tłumów pracowników i wrzącej roboty . -Jak ci się podoba w jej firmie ? – zapytała Haja która była tu już dwukrotnie -Zachwyciła mnie … Szczególne zaangażowanie jej asystentki i jej samej .- powiedział Haja wypluła kawę na podłogę -Tylko zachwyca ?! Megi opowiadała mi że również jej asystentka już niejednokrotnie projektowała do Gucciego i CocoChanelle i zdobywała wiele , wiele nagród…. Jest świetna. Megi mówi , że wena nieustannie ją zalewa i ma ciągle na biurku otwarte pięć notatników , gdzie każdy już jej się kończy …- rzekła chwaląc się swoimi znajomościami i podnosząc głowę dumnie. Adrien już przywykł do jej zmieniającego się charakteru i powrócił do dawnego zamyślenia towarzyszącego mu przez ostatnie miesiące -Znałem kiedyś taką … - powiedział cicho -Proszę cie , znowu powrócisz do swojego STANU ZAMYŚLENIA ! ? Przestań ! O czym ty myślisz!? Z pewnością o niebieskich migdałach! Jak chcesz to ci za łatwie ! – mówiła ze złością -Nie twój interes ! – odezwał się tak do niej po raz pierwszy tak ostro – z pewnością nie możesz być bohaterką , kochana, bo jesteś okropna i zrobiłaś to dla sławy i pieniędzy . I dla twojej wiadomości szukam kochających mnie osób ! Nie takich jak ty ! – wykrzyczał Haja piła kawę kiedy to mówił i po raz drugi wypluła kawę na zabrudzoną już podłogę . - Że co proszę !? A ty co !? Panie lalusiu ! ? Święty jesteś tak !? Szukaj sobie ! Proszę ! Ale jeśli mnie zostawisz wyjawię twój sekret ! Adriena zatkało … To był szantaż… Nie miał wyjścia…. Nie mógł skrzywdzić Plagga … On i tak cierpiał nie rozmawiając telepatycznie z Tikki… Zginęła z Biedronką lub była za daleko… Nie mógł …. To byłby dla przyjaciela za duży cios … Nie mógł ryzykować utratą kolejnego przyjaciela. I tak już innych zawiódł… Nie… -Nie możesz … Przepraszam…. Już nigdy tak nie zrobię….- mówił nieszczerze ale udało się mu to zamaskować. -No i żeby mi się to nie powtórzyło , jasne? -Ta..kk…. rozumiem ….- powiedział zrezygnowany… ale to dla Plagga … Na szczęście o nim nie miała pojęcia … -No a teraz pójdę po sprzątaczkę , by to wyczyściła Kiedy wyszła wyciągnął Plagga… -Adrien , dlaczego to zrobiłeś ? -Dla ciebie … -Nigdy nie byłem dla ciebie miły … Ale uwierz że przeżywałem to razem z tobą…. Bardzo, bardzo dziękuje…. Ale nie możesz być z kimś kogo nie kochasz… -Wiem , ale nie mam wyjścia…. Muszę o NICH zapomnieć – rozmarzył się – Smutno mi ale…. -Wiem ile to dla ciebie znaczy …. Bądź z nią dla przykrywki , a NICH szukaj ! Nie możesz być nieszczęśliwy ze względu na mnie ! Rozumiesz? -Plagg….- rozpłakał się i przytulił przyjaciela do policzka… Plagg był wdzięczny Adrienowi i postanowił znowu spróbować skontaktować się z Tikki telepatycznie… Chciał mu pomóc… _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Rozdział 4 (27.05.16) Zobaczyłem Biedronsie! I na dodatek dostałem pracę! Do poczekalni weszła Haja ze sprzątaczką. Na szczęście Adrien zdążył się ogarnąć. -O tutaj się rozlała – kłamała z uśmiechem -Dobrze Po skończeniu pracy sprzątaczka pożegnała się szybkim ‘Do Widzenia’ i wyszła z super nowoczesnym Mopem Haj de finiszesz Ład (jaka nazwa HIO HIO HIO ) -Megi skończyła jedziemy do domu … - palnęła szybko Haja -Już idę …. – nie używał względem jej żadnych zwrotów typu My lady , ani Jasne Królewno , ani nawet skarbie … Nie kochał jej już nawet po przyjacielsku w jej obecności musiał być miły i łagodny … Cóż każdy popełnia błędy a ja mam dopiero 24 lata. EHH… Jak ja jej nie na widzę – myślał Wsiedliśmy do limuzyny a za nami weszła do środka Megi. -Co robiliście ? – zapytała zduszana jak zawsze uśmiechnięta Megi -Rozmawialiśmy … - rzekła jak zawsze przy innych niż Adrien uśmiechnięta, niby miła Haja -Co z koszulami ? – zapytał Adrien -Już są na taśmie …. NA szczęście… UFF – powiedziała - To dobrze – dodała Haja Teraz Megi spoglądała na Adriena z zamyśleniem prawdopodobnie próbują sobie coś przypomnieć. Haja spoglądała w szybę nie będąc zaciekawiona zbytnio sytuacją, chociaż zazdrosna była o Adriena. -O ile pamiętam byłeś modelem w firmie ojca , prawda ? - Tak ale to było 7 lat temu … Dawno już tego nie robiłem … Czyli nawet w Chinach wszędzie widniała moja buźka?- zapytał wspominając sesje i wspomnienia z dawnego pięknego miasta jakim był Paryż. -Jasne wszystkie dziewczyny za tobą szalały … -Of… czyli nie tylko w europie…. -Coś cię martwi ? Adrien się nie na widział się ile tylko miał na to sił … Za tamto co kiedyś uczynił…. -Nie. – odrzekł stanowczo i krótko. -Mam dla ciebie propozycję zawodową – Haja odwróciła się w stronę rozmawiających – czy chciałbyś zostać moim modelem ? -Na stałe? -Jeżeli tylko będziesz miał na to ochotę , dla przyjaciół zawsze! -Aha …Zastanowię się- znowu myśl że będzie musiał jednak zostawić Paryż …. Smutek , złość i jeszcze większa nienawiść za zostawienie przyjaciół , którzy nie żyli . -Jasne , zgadzamy się – powiedziała Haja – tylko nie mamy gdzie zamieszkać.. -Możecie mieszkać u mnie – widać było łzy w oczach Adriena bo nie mógł odmówić Haji …. Niestety… Odwrócił się do szyby i wyłączył się zupełnie… Nie słyszał rozmów siedzących obok … Przed oczami jego wyobraźnia pokazywała mu stare zarośnięte, niezadbane groby przyjaciół a na nich ich duszę wołające go o pomoc … Obok grobów widział płaczącą Marinette z NATHANIELEM ! Zaraz przecież on też zniknął i do tej pory nie znaleziony jego ciała… Na pewno już maja rodzinę i zapomnieli o Paryżu . Zaczął jeszcze bardziej zastanawiać się nad Nathanielem i tą teorią.Ocknął się dzięki Haji która szturchnęła go na znak wysiadania z auta. Weszli do drewnianego domu z widokiem na cały Chongqing . Mieli pokoje osobno ! UFF ! Gdy zszedł na kolację po rozpakowaniu się Plagg został w pokoju i postanowił skontaktować się z Tikki… ~Marinette~ Właśnie wróciłam do mieszkania , kiedy z torebki błyskawicznie wyleciała Tikki skarżąc się na straszny ból głowy. Po chwili usiadła na kanapie w salonie a ja usiadłam obok niej . -Tikki , co się dzieje !? Może zabrać cię do Fu ? -Nie możesz pokazywać się w Paryżu … -Tak wiem to co zrobiłam było okropne ! Ja tak się nienawidzę !!! – zaczęła płakać – Nawet nie wiem czy moi przyjaciele żyją ! – mówiła przez łzy – ja uciekłam ! Jestem nikim więcej jak tchurzem ! Tyle ludzi przeze mnie umarło ! Dobrze że przyjechała tam Haja i był tam Kot – na te wspomnienia lekko uśmiechnęła. -Co do Kota … Jest w Chongqingu!- krzyknęła już zupełnie zdrowa Tikki -Sk… skąd wiesz !? -Plagg się ze mną kontaktuje … Nigdy przedtem od czasów Paryża tego nie czułam! Marinette on tu jest ! -Tikki kropkuj ! – zawołała ocierając łzy Mari… Nagle w głowie usłyszała pytanie mówione głosem Tikki ‘''Pozostało pytanie: kim jest?’ . -To prawda … Nie poddam się ! Odnajdę go ! i podziękuje! – szepnęła sama do siebie Zaczęła gonić po wysokich budynkach Chongqingu. Po kilku godzinach znalazła się na dachu d szefowej . Stanęła na dachu i postanowiła zaglądnąć do ona dachowego . Poczuła ciepło w środku serca. ~Adrien~ W końcu … - mówił idąc po schodach z kolacji do sypialni na poddaszu. Po drodze się zgubiłem ale na szczęście sprzątaczka w domu Megi zaprowadziła mnie do luksusowej sypialni. Wszedłem i walnąłem się na wyro. Spoglądałem przez jedno z wielu okien dachowych w jej domu. Praktycznie cały dach był oszklony. Nagle zobaczył piękne fiołkowe oczy i maskę w kropki. Natychmiastowo zniknęły a on usłyszał i widział kroki biegu po szklanym dachu. Zerwał się i szybko otworzył jedno z okien i zawołał : -Biedronko !!!!!!! – nie usłyszał odpowiedzi widział tylko jej twarz zwracającą się jego kierunku z oczami pełnymi łez . Jeszcze wtedy nie wiedział że są to łzy szczęścia... _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Rozdział 5 (31.05.16) ''Ekscytacja. Mam dla was niespodzinkę ! Z okazji dnia dziecka postanowiłam codziennie (do piątku tego tygodnia {3.06.16} wrzucać nowe posty ! Kto się cieszy !? ~Marinette~ Widziałam go ! Widziałam ! – krzyczałam i stałam na szczycie jakiegoś drapacza chmur . Ludzie spoglądali na mnie z dołu i wołali : ‘Ta oszustka i kłamczucha tutaj ?! Ludzie strzeście się !’ Nie uraziło to mnie w żadnym stopniu . Mieli zupełną rację . Jestem i byłam kłamczuchą i oszustką ! Muszę to naprawić . ~Adrien~ -Plagg widziałeś !? – mówił uradowany -YHY ! No raczej nie inaczej !! Też nie mogę uwierzyć że się skontaktowałem z Tikki -Plagg.. – i rozpłakał się do końca . Beczał i beczał …. Całą długą wiosenną noc… ~Rano dom Megi~ Adrien wstał bardzo radosny i uśmiechnięty jak nigdy . Zszedł na śniadanie śpiewająco , kiedy schodził po schodach gwizdał i słychać go było w całym potężnym domu . Zgodził się tu zostać na stałe bo zobaczył jedną z NICH . Oczywiście nic o tym zajściu nie mówił. Bronił się że bardzo mu się tu spodobało i z chęciom zostanie znowu modelem . ~Ścieki WC~ Jest Biedronka wróciła ! Mogę zabrać jej miraculum ! Jest w Chinach ! Akumy box ! – krzyknął komendę i już po chwili wszystkie Akumy były papierowymi motylkami w pudełku z tektury z napisem BOX AKUM. Potem jako Gabriel Agreste wyleciał do Chin niezauważony . Wszyscy myśleli że nadal jest w swojej rezydencji . Wynajął nieruchomość i zaczął łowy cierpiących dusz . Nie mógł nic znaleźć , jakoś jak Biedronka wróciła całe zło zniknęło, coś było nie HALO. -Trudno . Poszukam jutro . – Nuru, złóż skrzydła! – po chwili był Gabrielem . ~Adrien~ Jakie życie jest piękne ! – krzyczał idąc ulicą Nagle jego uwagę przykuła dziewczyna , którą widział w firmie Megi . Niosła rolki materiału. -Ja ją kojarzę i dowiem się kim jest ! – powtarzał w duszy . Zamyślił się i nagle zobaczył czarne światło. ~Ulica~ ~Mari~ To on z pewnością . … Albo mnie nie poznaje albo nie chce znać… Nie dziwi mnie to …. Nagle za moimi plecami rozległ się krzyk kobiety i innych. Impuls kazał mi się odwrócić … To co zobaczyłam wstrząsnęło mną…. Oszołomiona podbiegłam i zaczęłam udzielać Adrienowi pomocy. Nie zważałam na nic … Chciałam go tylko uratować… W tym czasie Plagg schował się do mojej torebki nie zauważony ( Marinette po prostu go nie zauważyła).Wezwałam ambulans po 2 minutach już był . Pobiegłam zapłakana za nimi . Gdy go wyciągali powiedzieli mi tylko: ‘Przykro nam proszę pani, nie żyje ‘ . Usiadłam i zaczęłam płakać. Znowu zabrałam życie komuś kogo kochałam…. -Walczcie ..!! Proszę ! – krzyczałam -Przykro mi… Obawiam się że nie da się już nic zrobić…. -Nie…….!! _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Rozdział 6 (1.06.16) Z wizytą u boga... Siemanko ! Jak widzicie przychodzę do was z "maratonem" który potrwa do piątku tego tygodnia ! Mam nadziję że sie spodoba .... Wkraczam w dramat zaczynając od dziś... Pseplasam że w DZIEŃ DZIECKA ale te rozdziały pisałam tydzień temu jak z niecierpliwością wyczekiwałam tego dnia ... PRZY OKAZJI ŻYCZĘ WSZYSKIM (dzieciom, nieletnim) WESOŁEGO DNIA DZIECKA, OTRZYMANIA WYMARZONYCH PREZENTÓW, SZYBKIEGO ZAKOŃCZENIA SZKOŁY I UDANYCH PLANÓW NA WAKACJĘ .... I TEGO CO SAMI SOBIE ŻYCZYCIE ... MAM NADZIEJĘ ŻE TEN MAŁY PREZENCIK ODE MNIE SIE SPODOBA... '' '' Zyczy '' '' Olfik21 ~Adrien~ Nic już nie wiedziałem… Czy żyje czy nie … Nagle podeszła do mnie Alyia i Nino złapali mnie za ręce i prowadzili łąką pełną kwiatów… Przeszliśmy przez lśniący korytarz… Wszędzie było wesoło i kolorowo. Ludzie byli uśmiechnięci i radośnie wchodzili do jakiegoś wielkiego szklanego pałacu…. Nino wprowadził mnie… Nagle rozległ się melodyjny, donośny głos samego Boga. -Adrienie, nie mam prawa pozostawić cię tutaj … Wróć na ziemię i żyj… Znajdź swoją miłość i wróć do mnie gdy przyjdzie czas… To jeszcze nie teraz … Żegnaj… Spotkamy się w świątyni. Po tych słowach aniołowie wzięli mnie za ręce i prowadzili mnie do bram św. Piotra. -A cóż to czyżby Jahwe kazał wam oddać duszę ludzką na Ziemie ? -Tak Piotrze… czy mógłbyś otworzyć nam bramy powrotu… - Cóż nigdy nie dostałem jeszcze takiego polecenia … Ale już to robię… Po kilku minutach Piotr otworzył wielkie bramy oplecione piękną mgłą o poświacie wielu kolorów … Lecieliśmy nad oceaniczną wodą. Żyłem po Śmierci …. Znalazłem się nad swoimi zwłokami… Nigdy nie myślałem , że dojdzie do czegoś podobnego. Byłem połamany , potłuczony … Obok ‘mnie’ stała jedna z NICH oraz człowiek który mnie potrącił….…. … Poczułem przewiew dobrych emocji w sercu i od razu przypomniał mi się melodyjny głos Boga i szczery uśmiech na jego poważnej twarzy. Aniołowie zbliżyli się do ‘mnie’ i ‘położyli’ mnie na zwłokach… Po chwili byłem w ludzkim ciele. Odetchnąłem. Lekarze popatrzyli na mnie z wielkim zdziwieniem, gdyż właśnie mieli mnie poddawać sekcji zwłok. Potem nic już nie pamiętałem. Nic nie wiedziałem ani co gorsza co jest z Plaggiem… Kocham go…. ~PO kilku godzinach ~ Obudziłem się…. Haja siedziała obok i po raz pierwszy od kilku lat spojrzała na mnie łaskawym wzrokiem. Uśmiechnąłem się. ~Marinette~ -Będę musiała dowiedzieć się kiedy dokładnie zmarł i kiedy będzie pogrzeb … - powiedziała sama do siebie Marinette chowając klucze do innej torebki i pośpiesznie schodząc po schodach. -Przepraszam … Czy ty jesteś Marinette Dupain- Chang ? – odezwała się kobieta przechodząca obok mnie i odwracająca się w moją stronę … -Tak . O co chodzi? -To ty uratowałaś mojego kuzyna przez śmiercią …. Nie wiem jak ci dziękować… -CO?! ON ŻYJE ? – zapytała z zdziwioną miną -Właśnie się obudził … -Lekarze powiedzieli mi że nie żyje… -Chwilę nie oddychał to prawda … Ale żyję i ma się dobrze…. Marinette zakręciło się w głowie… -hej ! Dobrze się pani czuje?!- spytała panikująca kobieta -Ach tak, już tak … - odpowiedziałam – po prostu nie mogę w to uwierzyć …. -Czy pani go znała ? -Tak … Chodziłam z NIM w gimnazjum i liceum do tej samej klasy…. - AH , tak…. – zapatrzyła się z dziwną miną na Marinette…. – wiele o pani myśli – powiedziała pod nosem dokładniej przyglądając się jej twarzy. -Może zechce pani wejść do mnie na kawę ?- zapytała nic nie słysząca Marinette -Nie… dziękuję innym razem …. Teraz ja pani chciałabym zaproponować wspólną przejażdżkę do szpitala w odwiedziny… -Cóż, skoro pani prosi … Skorzystam…. – Czyli jest pani kuzynką Adriena ? – -Tak, zgadza się…. Od strony ojca… -rozumiem, mów mi Mari … -Piękne imię należące do pięknej kobiety – odpowiedziała brunetka – mi mów Madi (skrót od Matyldy). – uśmiechnęła się… -Dobrze.- powiedziała uśmiechając się promiennie do swojej nowej bratniej duszy Czas w aucie minął przyjemnie na rozmowach i ploteczkach i o rozmowie o Biedronce w której Mari czuła się skrępowana… W końcu przyjechały do szpitala. ~W tym czasie w domu Marinette ( jej torebka)~ ~Plagg~ To właścicielka Tikki… z pewnością mnie zrozumie i odda Adrienowi… Szkoda tylko że nie mogę mu powiedzieć kim jest… Ale zapewne niedługo się dowie… Przyrzeczeń się nie łamie… Fu by mnie zabił za wyjawienia tak ważnego sekretu… -myśli Plagg -Plagg czy to ty ? – odezwał się cichy głos z innej przegródki torebki. -YY… Tikki …?! Hej jak tam u ciebie – ciągnął wylegując się na chusteczkach higienicznych( troszkę się spiął …) -U mnie świetnie .. Chociaż jednej rzeczy się nie spodziewałam… -Tak ? Naprawdę jakiej ? -że zobaczę cie w torebce MOJEJ właścicielki …! -Cóż nie mogłem jechać z nim do szpitala bo mogliby mnie nakryć … -EHH.... Plagg - Tikki usiadła obok - Rozumiem cię...Ale teraz nie wyleguj tylko wymyślaj przemowę by się ciebie nie przestraszyła! Powiennieś jej powiedzieć o twojej obecności zaraz po powierocie do domu... -Eh… no dobra … ale ty mi pomożesz… -Dobra… więc może ja cię przedstawię , a ty się jej pokarzesz … -A jak będzie wiedziała komu mnie oddać skoro nie mogę jej powiedzieć że należę do Adriena… -Plagg- Tikki usiadła obok – myślę że najwyższy czas jej powiedzieć … Ja … ja … sama nie wiem jak zareaguje.. Nigdy nie mówiłam jej tak ważnych spraw… Martwię się.. -Hej …. Tikki nie martw się na zapas … Będzie dobrze – powiedział jeszcze bardziej przejęty zaistniałą sytuację Plagg -Wiem … Ale nadal się boję …. _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Rozdział 7 (2.06.16) Kolejne opko-prezent ! Mam nadzieję że się wam spodoba ! Zapraszam ~Adrien~ Siedziały przy mnie Megi i Haja. Czułem jej słodkie , kwiatowe perfumy i zapewne siedziała przy niej Megi po kwiatowy zapach przyćmiewał zapachem starej księgi , czyli zapach który uwielbiała Megi. Bilety już nam przepadły a kupno nowych nikomu nie chodziło po głowie. Nadal nie wiedziałem co z Plaggiem. Ciągle się o niego martwiłem. Przecież był ze mną w torbie. Oby nic mu się nie stało. Mam nadzieje że trafi w dobre ręce i spróbuje do mnie wrócić. Wtedy wydarzył 8 i 9 cud świata. Po pierwsze : Marinette !!! Po drugie : Matylda , której nie widziałem od dziecka !!! Tak ogólnie to nie widzę nic…. (teraz uwaga bo wymyśliłam rano nową chorobę i sposób leczenia) Mimo że nic nie zrobiłem sobie z oczami, by później nie mieć z nimi jakichś problemów lekarze podają mi krople do oczu by przez wypadek nie uległy jakiejkolwiek chorobie , co w moim stanie było niebezpieczne… Co do Mari myłem pewny że przyjdzie , kiedy tylko poczułem te najpiękniejsze na świecie perfumy i ciche stukanie szpilek od razu wiedziałem kto to . Matyldę za to poznałem po głosie, co prawda trochę się obniżył , ale nadal był niesamowicie melancholijny i dźwięczny. - I jak tam ? – zapytała Madi nie przedstawiając się nawet pozostałym tu obecnym. -Jest ok… Złamana ręka i kilka siniaków… Lekarze mówią że to był cud że przeżyłem…. I MIAŁEM jakiś krwotok , który zagrażał mojemu życiu… (Nie wspominałem tam tej historii że byłem w niebie zachowałem ją dla siebie )… Mówili mi też że byli zaskoczeni iż jakaś kobieta celnie rozmasowała miejsce krwotoku tamując go … Gdyby nie ona nie przeżyłbym …. Niestety nie wiem kim jest … Podziękował bym jej…. -Ale ja wiem – odezwała się po raz kolejny Madi – Marinette … -ŻE CO? – zapytał podnosząc się na to imię … WIECIE CHCIAŁ BYĆ ZASKOCZNY …. No nie ? ( teraz już na 10000,10000% pewny że Marinette mieszka w Chingchongu i nie musi zlecać specjalnym grupom szukaniem jego ‘NOWEJ SIOSTRY’ … Na salę wszedł lekarz -To prawda … Bardzo dzielnie się pani zachowała… Zaproponowaliśmy w urzędzie przyznanie pani Orderu Odwagi i na razie wszystko idzie w dobrym kierunku … - uśmiechnął się do Marinette -To naprawdę zbędne… Każdy by się tak zachował na moim miejscu… - powiedziała tym cudownym głosem anioła dziewczyna o najpiękniejszych włosach i najcudowniejszych piegach i oczach… -Niech mi pani wierzy … - kontynuował lekarz zmieniając lekarstwo dożylne Adrienowi – nie raz słyszałem o przypadkach , gdzie nawet przy zemdleniu na ulicy nikt nie potrafił pomóc poszkodowanemu i nawet nie zadzwonili po karetkę , przez co często nawet niewielkie uderzenie bez opatrzenia kończyło się zgonem. -To naprawdę okropne … - wtrąciła Megi… -O jejku zapomniałam się przedstawiać i pewnie się teraz zastanawiacie co ja tu do licha robię…- powiedziała Madi- Ja jestem kuzynką Adriena . Nazywam się Matylda Agreste, ale mówcie mi Madi… -Miło nam cię poznać – powiedziała Haja , która słyszała o niej już w samolocie… Lekarz wyszedł i zostali w piątkę na Sali … -Jak się czujesz ? – zapytała Madi -Na ogół dobrze…. Ale kogoś mi brakowało…. -Tak? A kogo ? – zapytała z irytacją Haja -Marinette oczywiście…. – powiedział Adrien z zamkniętymi oczami… Haja spojrzała z nienawiścią na Marinette … -Ah tak to ta , która spowodowała tą tragedię w Paryżu… Już sobie przypominam… - wstała z krzesła kierując się wprost do konta gdzie siedziała Marinette. Ty uciekałaś … To przez ciebie ja musiałam zadbać o mieszkańców… W sumie to powinnam ci dziękować , bo rodzice nie znaleźli by lepszej promocji… Co ja taka zwykła uczestniczka Czerwonego Krzyża mogła bym znaczyć dla świata ? – była bym zwykłą , zmęczoną kobietą bez ambicji i pieniędzy…. A teraz… Jestem bogata , sławna i dobra ! … Ciebie dziewczyno ludzie nienawidzą ! Marinette zaczęła się wpatrywać w oczy pełne nienawiści Haji do niej… Miała rację że spowodowałam tragedię , ale myślałam że chciała pomóc ludziom , a nie wybić się na takiej tragedii. Cóż myliłam się i w tej sprawie. Myliłam się myśląc że Adrien mnie nienawidzi… _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Rozdział 8 (3.06.16) Trochę krótki mi wyszedł, ale jaki istotny... To już ostatni wpis z 'maratonu'.. Mam nadzieję że ta mała odmianka się podobała. Pozostało mi tylko Zaprosić was do nowego opka . A więc zapraszam... ~Adrien~ Nagle w głowie usłyszałem ten sam melancholijny głos Boga. Powiedział ‘ Wstań , patrz i pomóż’ Sam nie wiem jak zrobiłem to …. To co zobaczyłem przerosło mnie…. Haja – z pozoru uczynna, miła, pomocna kobieta rzucała się na Marinette wygarniając jej jaka to jest okropna i bezduszna …. Wstałem , zobaczyłem i zareagowałem. Zawołałem ochronę . Ale dla mnie nie było to nic dobrego . Kiedy wychodziła w kajdankach wyjawiła mój sekret …. Krzyknęła ; -Adrien jest Czarnym Kotem … Obrońcą Paryża , którego zniszczę a razem z nim Ciebie Marinette ! Ja już pójdę – rzuciła Marinette nie czekając na odpowiedź …. Kiedy tylko wyszłam rozpłakałam się … Nic nie słyszałam… To nie przez Haję , ale przez Adriena i czarnego kota . Na korytarzu od uszu odbijały się dźwięki głosu Adriena…. Ciche ‘Zaczekaj , na mnie, nie zostawiaj mnie znów samego ‘ …. Nic dla mnie już nie znaczyły… Były zimne jak lód … Już wiem dlaczego mnie zranił …. To dla przeklętej Biedronki ! Jeszcze bardziej jej nienawidzę…. ~Ścieki WC~ Czuję złą aurę … Czyżby zagubiona dusza potrzebowała zemsty ? Z pewnością ci się przydam… Leć do niej moja mała diablico i zawładnij jej sercem. _Haja zaakumowana_ Witaj Prawdomówco … Jestem Władca Ciem i pomogę zemścić ci się na Marinette i Adrienie… Nic dla mnie nie znaczą więc to będzie bułka z masłem (dżemem) … W zamian oczekuję miraculum Biedronki i Czarnego Kota … Zgadzam się WC… Po chwili z budynku policji wyleciała czarna postać . Kierowała się w kierunku szpitala w którym przebywał Adrien… Na szczęście do WC nie dotarły jeszcze wieści o nowince w szpitalnej rzeczywistości…. _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Rozdział 9 (7.06.16) Weszła z hukiem do budynku i od razu kierowała na salę Adriena… Marinette weszła do toalety by się przemienić lecz uświadomiła sobie iż Tikki została w tamtej torebce… Wybiegła z toalety niezauważona. Czym prędzej biegła do domu po Tikki . Wpadła do mieszkania szybko i sięgła po torebkę … -Tikki kro.... Nie dość że oczy miała mocno zapłakane , to jeszcze spotkał ją kolejny szok… -Tikki kto to jest !? -Ehhh…. Marinette spokojnie to kwami Czarnego Kota … -Zgadza się .. . Jestem odpowiedzialny za transformację czarnego kota … Mam malutką prośbę … Czy mogłabyś oddać mnie mojemu opiekunowi … -Adrienowi- powiedziała sucho Marinette… -eF… z kąt ty to wiesz ?! – zapytał Plagg z niedowierzaniem – Jak się dowiedziałaś ?! -Cóż Adrien wylądował w szpitalu … To długa historia czy mogę się transformować? -Nie!! – krzyknęli obydwoje -Dlaczego ?! -Bo Plagga wciągniesz w kolczyki i wtedy zostaniesz LadyNoir ! -Ahh… to co mam z nim zrobić … -Biegnij do szpitala i oddaj mnie Adrienowi i wtedy walczcie -Dobra! To go ! Biegłam ile sił w nogach do szpitala miałam nadzieję że nic się nie stało. Zostawiłam wszystko tak jak było okno było otwarte na oścież drzwi otwarte z klucze od strony korytarza … Chciałam go uratować.. … ~W tym samym czasie w szpitalu ~ -Adrien ! Kici, kici ! Oddaj mi miraculum ! Dawaj ! -Nigdy ! -O proszę obudził się ! Marinette wbiegła do szpitala .Adrien wymieniał krzyki z Prawdomówcą . To wyglądało dosyć śmiesznie chociaż zaistniała sytuacja była bardzo poważna… -Plagg leć …- powiedziała Marinette Po chwili był już przy nim… ~Adrien~ Coś mi przemykało po między oczyma… Oprócz Marinette było tam coś czarnego… -P..p..lagg ? -Tak to ja transformuj się ! -Już Po chwili dotarła Biedronka… -Kocie ! –rzuciła mi się na szyję -Też tęskniłem a teraz bitwa -Jasne – powiedziałam w ogóle już nie rozgniewana na Kota ani na Adriena... Walczyliśmy z nią kilka długich godzin. Była bardzo silnym i precyzyjnym przeciwnikiem … Wyczerpywały nam się siły ona była w ich pełni. Jedynym sposobem walki z nią było mówienie prawdy , wkurzało ją to bo według niej tylko ona znała prawdę … Jej mocą od Władcy Ciem były magiczne kajdanki które po jednej dobie doprowadzały ludzi do śmierci… Trzeba było zrobić to szybko… ~Kilka godzin później~ -Biedronko my nie mamy z nią szans ! Zostało nam niecałe pięć minut ! -Nie możemy pozwolić by ci ludzie zmarli ! -Tak wiem ale chyba już za późno ! -Wi….- Nagle Biedronka padła bezwładnie na ziemię a Prowdomówczyni zamieniła się w Haję … Ludziom znikały kajdanki … Tylko Biedronce nie znikały… Zostały dwie minuty … Haja została odprowadzona na ławkę a ja zostałam z nieprzytomną Biedronką sam na sam . -Biedronko ! Nie umieraj ! dopiero cię znalazłem a ty chcesz mnie opuścić ! Biedronko …. proszę …. – popłynęły łzy . ściekały powoli po stroju Biedronki … zostało pół minuty … -Plagg co zrobić?! - zapytałem w myślach -Całuj ją szybko ! Inaczej umrze ! Tylko pocałunek prawdziwej miłości ją uratuje! -Kto to !? Ty…- odezwał się głos kwami Czarnego Kota- To ty… szybko bo zostało 10 sekund YYY…. –przełknął Nachyliłem się i ją pocałowałem … Liczyłem do dziesięciu … Ciągle się nie budziła … Umarła … Ona Umarła… _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Rozdział 11 (10 . 06.16) Zapewne po przeczytaniu tego opka mnie nie znawidzidzicie... Ale trudno .... Chciałam was potrzymać w niecierpliwości... Zua Ja ... no cóż ... Reszte napewno dowiecie się w następnych wpisach.... Tymczasem nie pozostało mi nic innego jak zaprosić was do nowego wpisu ! Zapraszam ! :) ~U Fu w Paryżu~ Siedział właśnie medytując na kalimacie , od kominka drewna podkładał jego wnuk Shaj (czytaj Szaj) – nowy właściciel miraculum żółwia i nowy uczący się mistrz … ~FU~ Nagle poczułem bardzo złą aurę od Tikki … Nie wytwarzała jej od ponad tysiąca lat od kąt jej posiadaczka nie była bardzo zagrożona… Zerwałem się na równe nogi i zacząłem szukać pomocy dla Marinette … Shaj spojrzał z przestraszeniem na dziadka… Fu patrzył mu w oczy … -Shaj, wyruszasz do Chingchongu … Masz pomóc Czarnemu Kotu … -Ale … - odezwał się Shaj -Biedronka ma kłopoty i potrzebuje mojej pomocy … Masz wraz z Kotem oddać mi Biernokę… Masz tylko 24 godziny … - po czym Fu skierował się do tajemniczej komnaty do której nie miał nikt wstępu. Po chwili wyszedł z małym pakunkiem… Miał tam magiczny pył który teleportuje do miejsca w którym znajduję się potrzebujące Kwami -Otwórz woreczek … - powiedział staruszek…- a teraz słuchaj mnie młodzieńcze … Biedronka to 24 letnia kobieta wraz z nią powinien być tam Kot … Są w Chingchongu… To pył dzięki któremu będziesz w podziemiach Chingchongu… Niestety pył nie przeniesie cię w to dokładnie miejsce gdzie jest biedronka … Będziesz w portalu … Tam znajdziesz kilka fiolek z naparami weź czerwoną ona odpowiada Kwami Biedronki dzięki czemu Tikki będzie mogła odczarować złe zaklęcie , by jad zła nie zabił bohaterki … Potem ją przetransportujcie tu do mnie posypując wasze głowy pyłem w paryskim portalu będę czekał na was ja…. I pamiętaj masz tylko 24 godziny … Leć … - staruszek po dokładnej instrukcji posypał 16 – letniemu chłopakowi głowę szybko oddał mu w ręce woreczek z magicznym popiołem i krzyknął – Liczę na ciebie! Nie zawiedź mnie ! ~Shaj~ W portalu było ciemno i na samym jego końcu znajdowała się biała plama … ~W ściekach WC~ -Biedronka pokonana ! Teraz jeszcze Czarny Kot ! Ha ha ha !- zaśmiał się złowieszczo – (a po chwili zapatrzenia w szarą szybę) O… - poczuł się jakby go ktoś dżgał nożem w brzuch- czyżby Fu próbował ją ratować ? Och jakie słodkie … Zapewne nie uda mu się jej uratować …. Mój przeciwnik dla nich był za mocny … Ale Kot to mój syn … Jest już dla mnie nie ważny ! Nie chciał bym pomógł złym duszą wyciągnął matkę z świata zmarłych! W tej sytuacji niech też na mnie nie liczy … Nie dam mu spokoju … Ale na razie zajmę się portalem … Zagłuszył jego fale i przeniósł w ten sposób Shaja do Kanady … ~W tym samym czasie u Shaja ~ Nagle fale zaczęły się poruszać i drgać … gwałtownie odwróciłem się w prawo i zobaczyłem zieloną plamę… Po kilku minutach dryfowania wylądowałem w portalu … Rozejrzałem się dookoła … nigdzie nie mogłem dostrzec fiolek … Jako przyszły mistrz czułem obecność innych miraculum … Aura była przyjemna i słyszałem ciche kroki … DO pokoju weszła…. ~Adrien~ -Co !? Jak !? Nie zgadzam się !? Biedronko obudź się..! – mówił przez słone łzy… Nie kontrolował płaczu łzy napływały mu same … Szczere łzy po ogromnej stracie… NAGLE !! Poczułem aurę zbawienia… prawdopodobnie była od Fu… - pomyślałem ________________________________________________________________________________________________ Rozdział 12 (14.06.16r) ~Wątek o Kanadzie~ Do groty weszła piękna dziewczyna o długich rudych włosach i zielonych oczach… Na kostce miała tajemniczą bransoletkę ze szponami… Od razu wiedziałem kto to … Posiadaczka miraculum … zaginionego miraculum … to najnowsze miraculum ‘x’. Nic o nim nie wiadomo … Fu tylko wyczuł nową świeżą aurę dobra i młodości. Było to najnowsze jakie znajduję się na ziemi i jest bardzo ważne … Ostatnio znaleziono je w polskim lesie … Przestraszona dziewczyna zaczęła uciekać ze świeczką przez co zapadł zmrok… Była ważną posiadaczką, gdyż tylko ona w pełni mogła przywrócić do życia innego posiadacza miraculum. Zacząłem ją gonić …. Po chwili obraz znikł… Teraz byłem na łące … Już po chwili w górach, jeszcze później nad morzem. Kiedy próbowałem skontaktować się z mistrzem nie mogłem… Kiedy wyszedłem z tego dziwnego obszaru i znów mogłem kontaktować się z Fu … Nie odpowiadał … ~Czas przeszły (kiedy Shaj wszedł do portalu)~ ~FU~ Usłyszałem ciche kroki za sobą… Gdy się odwróciłem ujrzałem posiadaczkę miraculum ‘X’ . Jej oczy były czarne, nie zielone… Pomiędzy czarnym intensywnym kolorem gdzie niegdzie pokazywał się mocny zielony kolor… Nie mogłem nic zrozumieć… Kiedy wpatrywała się w moje oczy dopiero uświadomiłem sobie, że Władca Ciem zaczarował ją na swoje własne potrzeby… Miała na sobie brązowy kostium i potężne skrzydła które wyrastały z jej pleców… Piękna twarzyczka przypominała mi dziewczynę , którą znałem za młodzieńca… Powoli przypominałem sobie, że to zmarła kobieta wyciągnięta z świata zmarłych … Zabrała mnie i poleciała ze mną do tajemniczego lasu daleko za paryskim horyzontem… Odebrała mi mowę i możliwość kontaktowania się z innymi posiadaczami miraculum… Straciłem poczucie czasu , choć wiedziałem że to szmat czasu…. Byłem już nad siedzibą WC , kiedy odzyskałem trzeźwość umysłową … Skąd wiedziałem że to siedziba WC : otóż budynek otoczony był czarną mazią i ogromną ilością czarnych zarośli pnących się tu górze … był odizolowany od innych , był wysoki i wąski a na samym szczycie był jedna wielka szara szyba… ~Shaj~ Martwiłem się o Fu … zawsze odpowiadał … a teraz nie … coś musiało się stać … Jednak musiałem teraz znaleźć tą dziewczynę… w prawdzie Fu nic o niej nie wspominał ale jej portrety porozwieszane są w całym jego domu … Miałem wrażenie że będzie mi potrzebna… Postanowiłem skontaktować się z czarnym Kotem … Wymawiałem zaklęcie i po chwili kwami kota mi odpowiedziało … ‘Mistrzu zostało nam niewiele czasu’ Szybko odpowiedziałem mu ‘Właśnie wyruszam drogi Plaggu’ Odpowiedział ‘''Lepiej się pośpiesz’'' Postanowiłem już wyruszać i nie tracić więcej czasu. Wróciłem do jaskini i powrotnie wskoczyłem do portalu… Po raz kolejny podróżowałem w portalu światowym. ~Ścieki WC~ Aurina jest już niedaleko ! Porwała Fu ! On zapłaci za to, że zabrał mi Elizę! Odda mi ją dobrowolnie lub zostanie do tego zmuszony ! – krzyczał WC na cały głos . Ze złością w oczach śledził każdy ruch skrzydeł Auriny … Fu mierzył wzrokiem odkąd dostrzegł ich na horyzoncie… - Świetnie… Biedronka pokonana … Fu jej nie pomoże … Został mi tylko Czarny Kot ale on… - jego oczy pełne były gorzkich łez… Nie widział go bardzo długo … Nie odpisywał na listy , nie kontaktował się z nim… Adrien urwał z nim kontakty i nie chciał go widzieć… po tym co zrobił… po tym jak odszedł na stronę zła… po tym jak łowił duszę ludzi z Hadesu by odnaleźć wśród nich matkę…. Po tym jak te dobre dusze musiały stać się jego wiernymi sługami… ~Aurina~ WC na szczęśnie zna tylko moje złe ‘Ja’ … Nie ma pojęcia że dobra ja pomagam Shajowi – wnukowi mojego kochanego Fu- w odnalezieniu Biedronki… Wkrótce zawładnę moim złym obliczem i stanę się tylko dobrą osobą… Ale najpierw muszę oszukać Władcę Ciem i pomóc Shajowi przy Biedronce.. w końcu jakieś tam ziółkowe napary Fu nie potrzymają jej długo przy życiu… - myślała dobra strona Auriny , która sprawowała opiekę nad Shajem by odnalazł w ciągu dzisiejszej nocy Biedronkę… Inaczej ta bohaterka zginie….. ~Chingchong~ -Biedronko trzymaj się pomoc już jest w drodze …. – mówił czuwający nad Biedronką Kot… Zamknął ciężko powieki i gorzkie łzy zawładnęły jego oczyma niczym zła Akuma nad zranionymi duszami…. Tylko Biedronka może odczarować te łzy … te prawdziwe łzy rozpaczy…. Po chwili poczułem ciepłą dłoń na policzku mokrym od łez… Delikatnie je starła… Potem usłyszałem ciche -Nie Martw się … za niedługo już nie będę ci przeszkadzała… zniknę…- powiedział cichy słaby głos kobiety … -Biedronko, ty nigdy mi nie przeszkadzałaś , ani nie będziesz przeszkadzać…. – powiedział zaskoczony , ale w duszy głęboko szczęśliwy… -Miło mi to słyszeć w ostatnich godzinach życia … - znowu usłyszałem cichy kobiecy głos -Co? Pomoc jest w drodze.. uratuje cię zobaczysz…- powiedział całując delikatnie jej dłoń -Dla mnie już nie ma ratunku , Chat – powiedziała -Nie myśl tak… Zrobię wszystko byś przeżyła- powiedział wpatrując się w daleki horyzont , który był niezwykle rozległy…- Młody mistrz jest w drodze… -Nowy mistrz ? -Tak … Fu już się zestarzał i czuje że jego kres jest bliski… -To straszne….- powiedziała cicho po czym zbierała się żeby coś powiedzieć … Nadal leżała bez ruchu ale rozmawiała i otworzyła niepewne oczy – Adrien… - gwałtownie odwrócił głowę z niedowierzaniem – obiecaj mi , że ze względu na mnie nie zamkniesz się w sobie i nie zranisz Haji lub odmówisz Megi jej propozycję dla siebie… Nie możes… -Skąd ty to wszystko wiesz ? – zapytał -Powiedźmy , że sprawowałam nad tobą piecze… - kłamała… nie mogła mu powiedzieć , że jest Marinette… Nie teraz.... obiecała sobie że powie mu to chwilę przed śmiercią… Zostało jej 11 godzin…. ________________________________________________________________________________________________ Rozdział 13 (18.06.16) Proszę się na mnie nie drzeć że nie wstawiłam nic wczoraj ale byłam na wycieczce i wróciłam wieczorem i porostu po umyciu się padłam ... ale za to dziś mam dla was rafaello - pozdro dla kumatych... Podpowiedź:Rafaello to więcej niż .... .... Zapraszam :) ~Shaj~ Wróciłem do groty i wskoczyłem w portal . Tym razem powietrze nie drgało. Wkrótce znalazłem się przy fiolkach o których mówił Fu. Wziąłem czerwoną i czym prędzej wydostałem się z groty. Było tam ciemno i gdzieniegdzie na ścianach były napisy jak z filmu grozy typu: ‘Pośpiesz się , kto tu wejdzie nie wraca żywy’ albo ‘nie patrz w tył tam trzymycha niebezpieczeństwo’… Powietrze robiło się coraz bardziej gęste i trudniejsze do złapania tchu. Szedłem dalej aż na końcu znów zobaczyłem tę dziewczynę ale tym razem nie uciekała ale wyszła po mnie w głąb tunelu. Odnosiłem wrażenie że ona jest mi bardzo potrzebna i że nic nie muszę jej tłumaczyć… Przemieniła się w Jastrzębia … Byłem już w 100% pewny że to tajemnicza posiadaczka miraculum ‘x’. Byłem dobrej myśli … do czasu… ~Adrien~ Biedronka robiła się coraz to bledsza i słabsza aż w końcu przestała mówić. Coraz bardziej się niepokoiłem. Kilka razy była tu Haja i Megi ale ich nie słuchałem … Haja kazał mi zostawić tą zdrajczynie ale sprzeciwiałem się do momentu kiedy zdenerwowana wychodziła i wracałą po kilku godzinach. ~Aurina~ -Teraz albo nigdy. Chwyciłam za rękę wnuka Fu i pociągłam za sobą prowadząc w miejsce gdzie leży pół żywa Biedronka. Przemieniłam się przy nim. On i tak wiedział bo jest nowym Mistrzem , jest wybrańcem. ~Adrien~ Patrzyłem w horyzont przypominając sobie jak za dawnych czasów goniłem z Biedronką po budynkach. Wtedy byliśmy szczęśliwi…. Byliśmy przyjaciółmi… Nowego mistrza jeszcze nie ma a Biedronka jest coraz to bledsza… - popłynęła pierwsza łza- ona…. Nie ma już szans- druga … i na każde jego słowo ciekła łza. Jedna za drugą… na przemian szczęśliwa to zła… gdy nagle na horyzoncie zachodzącego nieba pojawiły się dwie postacie. Jedna z nich to mężczyzna a druga to kobieta … Mężczyzna miał na sobie strój żółwia i był znacznie młodszy od Fu więc oznaczało to że to nowy Mistrz . A druga; kobieta- miała potężne skrzydła i brązowy strój. Skakali po budynkach szybko i byli coraz bliżej nas … W końcu wskoczyli na dach wieżowca na którym znajdowaliśmy się . -Witaj Czarny Kocie- odezwał się jako pierwszy Mistrz Shaj -Witajcie – otarłem łzy których się co prawda nie wstydziłem ale nie chciałem by widział je nowy Mistrz. Przecież łzy to znak słabości a teraz nie mogę się poddać.. Podbiegli bliżej by zobaczyć Biedronkę… ~Shaj~ Poczułem napływ wiedzy i zacząłem gładzić brązową brodę. -Nie spodziewałem się że będzie aż tak źle- powiedziałem cichutko ale Kot gumowe ucho i tak mnie usłyszał. -Czy… czy da się coś zrobić mistrzu … yy- przerwałem bo nie bardzo wiedziałem jak ma na imię.. -Shaj – dokończyła rudowłosa w stroju jastrzębia… -Więc jak mistrzu Shaj czy… -Obawiam się że to co zrobię nie przywróci jej do końca Kocie… - spojrzał smutnym wzrokiem na bladą twarzyczkę Biedronki… -Proszę… proszę zrób coś … proszę – mój głos się łamał … poleciała mi łza . Kap… kap… znowu jedna po drugiej spływała po twarzy. -Podaj mi fiolkę – powiedziała poważnie jedyna poważna osoba oprócz poszkodowanej…. ~Ścieki WC~ -Co to za nowa bohaterka?! … Słyszałem o niejakim miraculum ‘x’ ale myślałem że to plotki. Wiem że ma moc uzdrawiania posiadaczy co może źle wpłynąć na mój plan… -Czy mam coś z nią zrobić panie ? – zapytał niezwykle zimny głos kobiety -Zajmij się nią i dobij Biedronkę… wtedy Kot się podda bo nie będzie Ying- Yang, a ja nie będę musiał go krzywdzić… -Panie wyślij na niego Akumę przecież jest smutny -Nie…. Nie Aurino , muszę je oszczędzać .. został mi tylko jeden Box Akum … Chce te najsilniejsze wykorzystać podczas bitwy ostatecznej. ~Adrien~ Shaj podał fiolkę Jastrzębicy. -Odsuńcie się ..- powiedziała podewszy do Biedronki. Ja i mistrz odsunęliśmy się . Zaczęła powoli wlewać napar do ust Biedronki. Czułem ten ból który prawdopodobnie czuła ona … Ying-Yang dał o sobie znać… Najpierw poczułem ogień w ustach następnie ścisło mi przełyk później brzuch, potem łamało mi nogi …Nagle poczułem niewyobrażalny ból głowy. I w końcu czułem się niezwykle lekki i rześki … Zobaczyłem Biedronkę która mimowolnie wstawała ale nagle upadła znów na ziemię . Jastrzębica wypowiedziała słowa : ‘Cudowne uzdrowienie” . Brzmiało to podobnie jak ‘Cudowne przywrócenie’ które po każdej walce wypowiadała Biedronka. Potem z siłą uderzyła Biedronkę w brzuch… Zamknąłem oczy nie mogłem na to patrzyć… Potem ja też upadłem … Wszysko czułem i słyszałem … Jastrzębica mówiła… Fuzja to klucz wszystkiego… dadzą radę. Nagle byłem w ciemnym pomieszczeniu a raczej próżni …. Była tam uśmiechnięta Biedronka. Złapaliśmy się za ręce i zaczęły się prawdziwe czary. Czerwono- Zielone światła migały dookoła nas . Znów byliśmy nastolatkami biegającymi po budynkach. Byłem taki szczęśliwy… Potem aura… taka miła i ciepła … Niech to się nie kończy… Opadliśmy na ziemię już oboje zdrowi i uśmiechnięci… Na zewnętrznej stronie dłoni mieliśmy znak Ying-Yang . Jastrzębica uśmiechnęła się i zaczęła znów poważnie. Mistrz patrzył na nią ze zdziwieniem malowanym na twarzy. -Dobrze że jesteś Biedronko – powiedziała- a teraz wszystko wam muszę wytłumaczyć .. Lepiej usiądźcie … Ja..- zaczęła mówić- ja.. nie jestem z tego świata… zostałam wyciągnięta ze świata umarłych przez Władce Ciem…. Tylko , że on nie wiedział że mam dwa wcielenia … i że są dwie różne drogi śmierci… jest droga dobrych części dusz i tych złych … Czyli jest jedna całkowicie zła część mnie i w niej nie ma ani trochę dobra i jest druga dobra strona całkowicie dobra i w niej nie ma za grosz zła … Ja jestem teraz z wami dobrą duszą ale musicie wiedzieć że jest jeszcze moja druga wersja całkowicie zła…. Wygląda tak samo jak ja tyle że ma czarne oczy … jednak ze mną było inaczej … Mogę wrócić do żywych gdyż moim drugim wcieleniu jest jeszcze troszkę dobra a WC próbuje je ze mnie wyssać … Mogę się przywrócić bo zmarłam gdy byłam pod wpływem mocy miraculum Jestrzębia… Ono wcale nie jest nowe … ono zostało zabrane ze mną ja je zabrałam i tydzień przed ‘łowami’ Władcy Ciem powrotnie wysłałam je na ziemie by następnie móc pomóc wam.. i Fu… właśnie Fu… On jest moim Ying-Yang i wyczuwam że jest w niebezpieczeństwie… I …. Jeżeli kiedykolwiek byliście posiadaczami miraculum wasz Ying-Yang jest nadal aktywny i nie do zaburzenia… Nie ważne czy je straciliście czy nadal je macie Ying-Yang będzie zawsze… Zobaczcie- pokazała nam ramię na nim znak Ying-Yang.- Fu jest przetrzymywany siedzibie WC… musimy go uratować… _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Rozdział 14 Trochę mnie tu nie było.... Tak wiem .... ZERO weny.... ale dziś powiedizałam sobie 'Dość leniu, napisz coś ty jędzo' i to mnie chyba zmotywowało... Taaa.... Mam nadzieję żę się spodoba ..... (ps: straciłam ogar ... więc jeśli zauważycie jakieś pomyłki to bardzo za to przepraszam) Zapraszam . Wszyscy polecieliśmy za Jastrzębicą. W miarę możliwości poruszaliśmy się szybko. Jednak Jastrzębica słabła. Zatrzymała się na dachu budynku. Oparła się o komin i cicho ze łzami w oczach powiedziała -To koniec…. Ja przegrałam … -Ale dlaczego ? – zapytał Shaj -Fu… Fu on nie żyje …. – rozpłakała się na dobre – bez niego nie mam fuzji i nie będę mogła wam pomóc w stu procentach. -A ja nie mogę być twoim Ying-Yang ? – zapytał nieśmiało Mistrz Shaj -Chciałabym by tak było , mój drogi… Ale Ying-Yang łączy tylko dwie osoby na zawsze. Ty swój Ying-Yang znajdziesz w następnym posiadaczu miraculum jastrzębia. Ale mimo wszystko pragnę wam pomóc … Co prawda nie stworze fuzji i nie wspomogę tak jak z Ying-Yang bo Fu nie żyje… ale na pewno się przydam … po tej walce oddam ci miraculum a ono wybierze następnego obrońcę… a teraz ruszajmy- powiedziała ocierając łzy – za Fu ! – wyciągnęła rękę ku zachmurzonemu niebu. Dopiero teraz my wszyscy zauważyliśmy czarną niczym smoła smugę z której wyjawiła się postać identyczna jak Jastrzębica ale w ciemniejszym stroju. -Stało się … Bitwa rozpoczęta – powiedział Kot - To moje złe wcielenie kiedy je pokonam będę silniejsza … ale pokonać złą mnie zostawcie mi .. to sprawa między mną … -Takiego sformułowania jeszcze nie słyszałem – parsknął stary dobry Kot -Nie czas na wygłupy durniu … - Biedronka strzeliła mu pstryczka w nos – masz teraz ważniejszą sprawę na głowie … -O proszę już odzyskałaś humor … szybko … żeby nie zginął tak prędko jak wrócił - przekomarzał się Kocur -H A H A H A dobre dachowcu … zająłbyś się czymś pożyteczniejszym niż wygłupy… przypomę ci tylko że nie masz 16 ani 15 lat …. Kot się tylko uśmiechnął pod nosem i nie odpowiedział na uwagę Biedronki . Zajęli się walką po miedzy Jastrzębicami. -Wygrywa dobra ale przewaga jest nie wielka… nasza traci siły a tamta jest w ich pełni… - zauważył nieznośny kot Dobra Jastrzębica przez zadany cios upadła na dach. -Nie!! – krzyknął wściekły Żółw… - nie pozwolę… !! Biedronka biegła do Jastrzębicy by jej pomóc ale zła już w nią celowała . Biedronka przyśpieszyła by uratować nową znajomą. Promień celował w serce Biedronki. Już miał dolatywać do serca kiedy zła Jastrzębica zatrzymała się (taki diss) a promień urwał się nagle. Za złem stał wściekły Żółw. W ręce trzymał swój kij złapał złą i wytarmosił na dach by zabrać ją do innego świata. Jednym ruchem warg zło wstąpiło w Auriannę i znów była żywym człowiekiem ze złą i dobrą stroną. Żółw runął na ziemię podobnie jak Jastrzębica i połączyło ich Ying-Yang . ~Teraz cofnijmy się troszeczkę do momentu kiedy Jastrzębica obiera się o komin i mówi że fu zginął ~ -Gadaj co wiesz o miraculum”X” ! – odezwał się nieprzyjemny głos mężczyzny -Nie wiem nic …. -Kłamiesz ! -Nie… -Milcz ! Zobacz…. – podazał mu (Fu) zdjęcie młodej Aurianny …- Przypominasz sobie … Twój Ying-Yang … Zginęła z mojej ręki … pamiętam to doskonale… A wiesz co ci powiem… jest po mojej stronie… i MA miraculum … nie wiem jakie… przedstawia się jako miraculum „J”. A ty mi powiesz wszystko co wiesz o miraculum „X” ! -Nigdy! -Czyli coś wiesz ! Gadaj ! – Władca przycisnął go do muru katakumb .. – Czekam 10 sekund… -1. -2. -3. -Oni. -4. -Pokonają. -5. – ścisnął jego szyję mocniej -6. -7. – Fu zaczął się dusić . -8. -9. -CIĘ. -10. – ścisnął Mistrza najmocniej jak mógł i po chwili nie oddychał… puścił jego zwłoki i wyszedł z ciemnego pomieszczenia…. Wyszedł z pogardą i bez szacunku dla zmarłego. Poszedł dokończyć twój plan... Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania